The Flintstones
It has been notedTemplate:Who that Fred Flintstone physically resembled voice actor Alan Reed, and also Jackie Gleason. The voice of Barney was provided by legendary voice actor Mel Blanc, though five episodes during the second season employed Hanna-Barbera regular Daws Butler while Blanc was incapacitated by a near-fatal car accident. Blanc was able to return to the series much sooner than expected, by virtue of a temporary recording studio for the entire cast set up at Blanc's bedside. It should be noted, however, that Blanc's portrayal of Barney Rubble had changed considerably after the accident. In the earliest episodes, Blanc had used a much higher pitch. After his recovery from the accident, Blanc used a deeper voice. Additional similarities with The Honeymooners included the fact that Reed based Fred's voice upon Jackie Gleason's interpretation of Ralph Kramden, while Blanc, after a season of using a nasal, high-pitched voice for Barney, eventually adopted a style of voice similar to that used by Art Carney in his portrayal of Ed Norton. The first time that Art Carney voice was used was for a few seconds in "The Prowler" (the 3rd episode produced!). In a 1980s Playboy interview, Jackie Gleason said that Alan Reed had done voice-overs for Gleason in his early movies, and that he (Gleason) considered suing Hanna-Barbera for copying The Honeymooners but decided to let it pass.Template:Verify source Supposedly, Jackie Gleason intended to sue Hanna-Barbera for plagiarizing his program. According to Henry Corden, who took over as the voice of Fred Flintstone after Alan Reed died, was a friend of Gleason’s. “Jackie’s lawyers told him that he could probably have The Flintstones pulled right off the air. But they also told him, “Do you want to be known as the guy who yanked Fred Flintstone off the air? The guy who took away a show that so many kids love, and so many parents love, too?” Henry Corden handled the voice responsibilities of Fred after Reed's death in 1977. Corden had previously provided Fred's singing voice in The Man Called Flintstone and later on Flintstones' children's records. After 1999, Jeff Bergman performed the voice of Fred. Since Mel Blanc's death in 1989, Barney has been voiced by both Frank Welker and Kevin Richardson. Various additional character voices were created by Hal Smith, Allan Melvin, Janet Waldo, Daws Butler, Howard Morris, among others. Voice cast ◾ Fred Flintstone - Alan Reed ◾ Wilma Flintstone - Jean Vander Pyl ◾ Pebbles Flintstone - Jean Vander Pyl (1963-1966) ◾ Barney Rubble/Dino - Mel Blanc ◾ Betty Rubble - Bea Benaderet (seasons 1-4/1960-1964) ◾ Betty Rubble - Gerry Johnson (seasons 5-6/1964-1966) ◾ Bamm-Bamm Rubble/Hoppy/Arnold - Don Messick (1963-1966) ◾ Mrs. Slate - Jean Vander Pyl and Bea Benaderet ◾ The Great Gazoo - Harvey Korman ◾ Mr. Slate - John Stephenson Broadcast history ◾Template:Flagicon USA ◾ABC (1960-1966) ◾September 1960-September 1963 Friday 8:30-9:00 ◾September 1963-December 1964 Thursday 7:30-8:00 ◾December 1964-September 1966 Friday 7:30-8:00 ◾Television syndication (1966-1997) ◾NBC (1966-1970) ◾Cartoon Network (1992-2001) ◾Boomerang (TV channel) (2000-present) ◾Template:Flagicon Bulgaria ◾Kanal 1 (early 1990s) ◾Nova Television (2008-Present) ◾Diema Family (2009-Present) ◾Template:Flagicon Poland ◾Cartoon Network (1998-2007) ◾Boomerang (2005-Present) ◾TVP2 (1990-2003) ◾TV Puls (2008-Present) ◾Template:Flagicon Canada ◾CTV ◾TQS (1986-2000) ◾TVA (2004-present) ◾Prise 2 (2004-present) ◾YTV ◾Teletoon ◾Teletoon Retro ◾TFO ◾Template:Flagicon Mexico ◾Canal 5 ◾Cartoon Network ◾Template:Flagicon United Kingdom ◾Boomerang (UK & Ireland) (2000-2007) ◾Cartoon Network (UK & Ireland) (1993-2000) ◾BBC One (1960s - early 1990s) ◾BBC Two (mid to late 1990s, 2008-present) ◾ITV1 (2003) ◾Cartoon Network TOO (2006-2007) ◾Template:Flagicon Australia ◾Boomerang (Australian TV channel) ◾Network Ten ◾Template:Flagicon India ◾Cartoon Network (India) ◾Template:Flagicon Israel ◾Channel 1 (Israel) ◾Cartoon Network (Europe) ◾Middle East ◾Spacetoon ◾Middle East Television ◾Template:Flagicon Norway ◾TV3 (Norway) ◾Template:Flagicon The Netherlands ◾RTL 4 ◾Template:Flagicon Peru ◾Frecuencia Latina (Canal 2) ◾Template:Flagicon Germany ◾ARD ◾ProSieben ◾Template:Flagicon Greece ◾ ERT ◾ Star ◾ MEGA ◾Template:Flagicon Serbia ◾RTV BK Telecom ◾Template:Flagicon Italy ◾ (RAI) (1963-1996) ◾(Retequattro) (1998) ◾Italia 1(today) ◾Template:Flagicon Croatia ◾HRT ◾Template:Flagicon Turkey ◾TRT ◾Template:Flagicon Venezuela ◾RCTV ◾Venevision ◾Template:Flagicon Chile ◾TVN (1970-1987) ◾Canal 9 Television Nacional de Chile (1988-1990) ◾Red Televisiva Megavision (1991-2002) ◾RED Television (2003-2006) ◾Telecanal (2006-Today) ◾Template:Flagicon China ◾CCTV-6 ◾Template:Flagicon Romania ◾Cartoon Network Production Credits ◾ Executive Producers: Jeff Rowley ◾ Supervising Producer: Linda Houston ◾ Produced By: Bruce Deck ◾ Directed By: William Hanna ◾ Written by: Warren Foster ◾ Executive Story Editor: Joseph Barbera ◾ Voice Director: Bob Singleton ◾ Line Producer: Arthur Phillips ◾ Story Director: Dan Gordon, Alex Lovy, Art Davis ◾ Associate Producer: Alan Dinehart ◾ Line Director: Michael Maltese ◾ Voices: Alan Reed, Jean Vanderpyl, Mel Blanc, Bea Benaderet, John Stephenson, Daws Butler, Don Messick, Jerry Mann, Hal Smith ◾ Musical Diector: Hoyt Curtin ◾ Animation: Kenneth Muse, Carlo Vinci, George Nicholas, Ed Love, Don Patterson, Dick Lundy, William Keil ◾ Layout: Dick Bickenbach, Walt Clinton ◾ Production Supervision: Howard Hanson ◾ Backgrounds: Art Lozzi, Montealegre, Robert Gentle, Dick Thomas ◾ Titles: Lawrence Goble ◾ Camera: Roy Wade, Norman Stainback, Frank Paiker, Charles Flekal ◾ Film Editing: Greg Watson, Warner Leighton, Donald A. Douglas, Joseph Ruby, Kenneth Muse ◾ THE FLINTSTONES ◾ © Copyright MCMLX Hanna-Barbera Productions ◾ A HANNA-BARBERA PRODUCTION ◾ A SCREEN GEMS FILM PRESENTATION ◾ Television Subsidiary: Columbia Pictures Corporation Note: The credits vary from episode to episode; this is a collective list of most artists on the show. Category:Programs Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:The Flintstones Category:Alan Reed Category:Mel Blanc Category:Jackie Gleason Category:Daws Butler Category:Art Carney Category:Henry Corden Category:Jeff Bergman Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Frank Welker Category:Kevin Michael Richardson Category:Hal Smith Category:Janet Waldo Category:Howard Morris Category:Jean Vander Pyl Category:Bea Benaderet Category:Gerry Johnson Category:Harvey Korman Category:John Stephenson Category:Jeff Rowley Category:Linda Houston Category:Bruce Deck Category:William Hanna Category:Warren Foster Category:Joseph Barbera Category:Arthur Phillips Category:Dan Gordon Category:Bazillion others Category:Frozen Category:Mediamass